Rocky Roads
by deadgirlmassacre
Summary: Continuing after the movie...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own.

_Takes place last scene of Anastasia (boat)._

Everything was going great, they were so happy and the moment was set so perfectly. It had been a few days after Rasputin's attack. They both recovered nicely, Dimitri having a few pains here and there, but nothing serious. After a couple days stay at her grandmother's, they decided to take a boat. It was a tourists boat foreigners took and would be returning where they left. It was a sort of vacation.

"So why didn't you tell me before? I wouldn't have been mad at you if you would have explained everything you know.." Anya asked Dimitri, referring to how he conveniently left out telling her from the beginning that he knew she was Anastasia.

"Can't we both just be happy we're not dead?"

"Why are you always so evasive?"

"There are just some things I really don't want to talk about...you keep bringing it up…" and with that Dimitri trailed off and the mood of love was long gone and forgotten. He walked over to the edge of the boat and looked over sadly. If Anya hadn't known Dimitri better she would have been worried that he would jump with how upset he looked. This time she knew not to tease him.

She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's just…well I don't know…I'm just curious and when you avoid a subject it makes me want to know even more…"

"Yeah I guess I can't really blame you…It would bug me too." He returned the hug. "So when will you tell me?" Dimitri sighed and rest his chin on her head as she rubbed circles into his back; it would be best to just get the whole story over with.

"Ok, well…let me think…where to start…" He gazed into the stars _nighttime came so fast, _he thought. Anya silently waited even though; internally she was urging him to tell her faster.

"Do you remember when you were interviewed…that you remembered a boy who opened a wall?"

"Yeah…what about it?" She felt she knew where this was going. Dimitri had met this boy.

"Well I was that boy…I knew you were Anastasia because no one else knows about how you and your grandmother got out of the palace…when you were being interviewed…it hit me…"

There was silence. Dimitri pulled out of the embrace, expecting the worst.

"…But…how…why…"

He waited for her to gather her thoughts.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"It's complicated…well not really… I guess I just didn't want to deal with the past again."

"What!? Wait…YOU didn't want to deal with the past? What about me?! What if you never told me?! What if I never got this far?! I'd still be an orphan! And because of you!" He was hurt definitely, but at least he wouldn't have to tell her the whole story.

"Ok I get it I screwed up once again…" Dimitri grabbed his coat from the rail and quickly left to his room on the ship.

_Suggestions welcome ___


	2. Chapter 2

_I still don't own_

……………………………………………………

Anya sat quietly, leaning against the ships railing for support. _Why did he get so upset? _She stood slowly, stretching. _I wish Vlad were here… _She looked up at the stars, wishing she had never brought anything up to begin with. She was too stubborn.

…………………………………………….

Dimitri sat on his bed with his back towards the door thinking hard. He shouldn't have snapped at Anya, all he wanted was to be with her and he had ruined everything in less than ten minutes of having her. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Guess I should pack..." He said to the empty room.

He thought back to his life before Anya...before Vlad, and shuddered. _Hope I don't end up like that again..._ Good thing he didn't tell her. He moved to pack his bags.

…………………………………………….

He still hadn't come back. _I hope I didn't upset him too bad…maybe I should go check up on him...he could have just fallen asleep…_Vigorously rubbing her hands on her arms in an attempt to warm herself, she headed back.

Reaching his room she reached to open the door when Dimitri opened it. She jumped back, startled. _Just apologize…_

"Hey, I just wanted to..." She noticed the bags Dimitri was carrying.

"You're leaving? Why"

"I don't want to upset you anymore than I have. You deserve better. I should have never-"

"Never what? Never saved me?"

"No…I should have never stayed with you afterwards…you had your grandmother to look after you…"

"I'm glad you stayed." _He can't leave…_

"Well, It'll be better when I'm gone."

He moved to pass her, but didn't expect her to pull him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry…"

He almost didn't hear the apology.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have pushed…I just really wanted to know…I feel like I'd be able to accept myself as Anastasia better, but if you don't want to tell me…I don't want you to tell me…I'm sorry I keep pushing you away" He could hear the tears in her voice.

Dimitri dropped his bags and squeezed her tight, feeling guilty.

"No…" Dimitri started, "I shouldn't keep secrets…"

Anya looked up at him. She had been crying. "You'll tell me?"

"Tomorrow."

He pulled her inside, kicking his bags back into the room, and led them to his bed.

"You're not going to unpack?" Anya asked worriedly.

"Tomorrow," he replied with a smile, "but we won't be on the ship long…maybe a few more days."

"I don't care…it makes me uneasy…"

Dimitri got up, walking over to his bags, opened them and dumped the contents onto the floor. Anya grinned widely as he made his way back to her.

"Thank you," she said as she placed a kiss gently on his forehead. He stood; stripping his shirt and pants off, Anya felt her face get warm.

"Do you want to borrow one of my shirts? I know your nightwear is in your room…"

Was he implying that she'd sleep in his bed with him tonight? She felt her heart skip a beat. _ Nothing to be excited about…_She mentally lectured herself.

"Oh, no I'll stay in these." She gestured to her current clothing.

He laughed.

"Ok, suit yourself."

He laid down next to her, facing the ceiling. Anya adjusted herself under the covers with him, trying to be close, but not too close. She didn't expect herself to be so nervous around him. She sneaked a peak at him after working up the courage, his eyes were closed. She sighed and closed her own eyes wondering what tomorrow would hold…


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Anya noticed as she woke the next morning was something warm wrapped around her waist.

Without opening her eyes she moved her arm along it to see what it was, having no real suspicions of what it could be. As she felt it behind her she realized it was attached to something, something big and warm. Startled by this new discovery, she sprung awake and turned to see what it was. Dimitri. Jumping back even more by the closeness of his face to hers she fell of the bed.

She heard a deep laugh and looked up. Dimitri, propped up on his elbows was looking down at her from the bed. "You know, you should really be more careful."

"Oh hush!" She shot back, pouting.

"Well we had better hurry or were going to miss breakfast. I know I should have woken you earlier, but I just didn't have the heart!" Dimitri proclaimed, striking a 'noble' pose.

Anya covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled softly. Dimitri was acting rather silly this morning. She looked him over as he laughed, noting how warm it sounded, and blushed as she realized his lack of clothing. Last night they may have been to tired and upset to act on any feelings it might have caused, but now they were both well rested. Anya was in no mood, nor was she prepared to deal with sexual confrontation, so she took the first thought that came into her mind and acted on it.

"Ahh…I have to go…pick stuff up…and…yeah… I threw a lot of stuff around yesterday after that little fight we had…and I didn't get to pick it up last night…haha you know how messy I am right? …So I'll let you get dressed…come get me when you're done?"

She smiled awkwardly as she stood up, not taking Dimitri's offered hand. He raised an eyebrow at her and laid his hand back on the bed. Anya was moving towards the door when Dimitri's voice stopped her.

"Anya…ever since you started getting your own stuff…well you treat you stuff like a mom would treat her kid…not only that…your room is in a completely different suite…ten minutes isn't enough time to go down to your room, make a mess of it, come back and meet me at my door…running or not…so…?" The unasked question hung in the air.

"Uh…I just need some fresh air."

"Hm…"

"Alright…I'll tell you when you tell me ok?"

"When I tell you what?" He asked, confused.

Anya knitted her brow, getting frustrated fast. "You promised you would tell me everything yesterday…no more secrets!"

"Ok! Sorry I just forgot…" Dimitri scratched the back of his head. _Damn,_ he thought. He stood up and stretched to hide his newly gained nervousness. Anya's eyes quickly found Dimitri's toned stomach as they followed the trail of hair that led from his belly button to his shorts. Trying to distract herself she averted her eyes to his face. He met her eyes. It was too much to take with his messy hair and deep eyes, she felt herself getting hot. She flushed and quickly left the room without word.


End file.
